


Home and Hugging

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [10]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: He's literally an ocelot, you can't tell me he doesn't like pets and scritches.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Home and Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> God I have no idea what the title is, was planning on making a meme title; "In Soviet Russia you do not hug the ocelot, the ocelot hugs you" lmao but decided to save it for something more relatable. (I also went through some other titles like "Impurrvious Nemesisship" but they didn't fit quite right :/

He scritched his nemesis behind the ear, finding that one spot besides the jaw that Heinz loved. Heinz leaned into the scratch, practically begging for more. Perry ceded, enjoying the pleased expression on Heinz’s face. 

His nemesis purred loudly, and he wondered how humans could make that noise before Heinz snuggled into Perry and folded him up in a warm embrace, hugging him tightly.

Perry relaxed, surrounded by the familiar motor oil smell of Heinz’s labcoats and the ever-present faint mix of pork and some kind of cologne, probably to hide it. His eyes slid closed.

The smell of home.


End file.
